The Turning Point
by StrawBerry234
Summary: "whats going on?" I looked at them. "One minute there my NORMAL friends, Then there turning into the black butler characters!" I shook my head. "There's just no way this is happening." I walked away swearing at the world. why? Just why the hell is it my friends!
1. Chapter 1

The Turning Point

The first time I meet them was at a mall. My closest friend Yuki introduce me to her other friend Isabelle. At the mall they were in there cosplay. I was very much excited about it. Isabelle's friends were cosplaying as ciel, and ciel robin and Sebastian from kuroshitsuji/Black butler. Also Isabelle was lizzy but she didn't had her cosplay on. It was sad but she went on as lizzy in normal clothes. I haven't seen such a good cosplay before so I had my fangirl moment. They weren't exactly like them but there personality/ Acting was so good!

Isabelle and Yuki go to the same school as me along with the ciel, ciel robin and Sebastian cosplayer. We started hanging out more and I got to know their names, the ciel cosplayer is Annie, the robin ciel is Janine and the Sebastian cosplayer is Mary. One day we decided to go to Annie's house.

She made this really good blue berry muffin and I don't know how but she got earl grey tea and made it. It was delicious. When she saw me ate it with a big appetite she laughed and smiled. Then we started watching the whole entire series of black butler. Of course we didn't know which version to watch it in so we argued a lot. Then the light bulb ding! , In my head. I started to cry and whimper Annie threw down the pillow she was holding and walked over to me. She sat beside me and patted my back. "What's wrong?" she asked with a nice gentle tone. I loved hearing her gentle tone it made me happy, of course though not when she used it while I was crying. "You guys keep on arguing and you guys started to raise your voice." I said with an innocent voice. "It's okay, were just debating. Why not you pick?" I nodded. "What, ever Annie wants." She hugged me. "okay then its settled we will watch it in Japanese with sub titles okay." Everyone smiled. "Hi~." We sat back down and me and Annie went to make sandwiches and grab more snacks and drinks. "Hey Misa- chan can you go behind the house and grab some strawberries?" I nodded. "Yes!"

I opened the back door and walk my way to their garden. You see Annie love to plant things and is good with it. After a few more steps I found the strawberry plant. I picked up about twenty of em' I just wondered what she was going to use them for.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a light. I kind of got scared but I shrugged it off. I turned around and started walking my way back when a voice of a man rang. "you know, you better spend your moments with your friend Annie, Janine, Isabelle and Mary more. You never know what will happen to them." The man said sinisterly. My back shivered. "Who are you? What do you mean and how do you know them?" I asked and called out. What did the man mean, what about Yuki, he didn't mention her. I really wanted to run, but if it's for my dear friends I have stand there and fight like a man! "You will know sooner or later." He laughed. A gushed of wind flew behind me and I there was no more scary guy.

I ran back in and saw Annie. I was glad she was still safe at the moment. I walked in and placed the strawberries in a bowl and ran it through running water. "Misa-chan how many did you pick?" I didn't know what I should do to protect my friends. I turned off the faucet. "I picked twenty of them!" I faked smiled. I didn't want to trouble her. She took the strawberries out of my hands and put it in a blender along with ice, yogurt, milk, banana, ice cream, and oranges. She capped it and turned on the blender and it made the loudest sound ever. That's why I didn't like blenders. She uncapped it and placed it in six cups. I looked around and found some fancy straws. I placed them in the cups and it looked cute!

We placed all the snack and drinks in a tray and walked upstairs. They walked over to us and started to dig in but Annie stopped them. "Wait a minute, wait till we get the cd in and it's playing okay?" they whine and looked like sad little puppies. They walked away in silent with their lips sticking out in a pouting way.

As they started it we ate right away. After a few ours we made it to episode twelve Yuki, Mary, Isabelle and Janine fell asleep. Yuki lied on my lap. Annie and I were the only ones awake, but she had her eyes blinking on and off.

I looked at the clock and it was already nine in the night. "Annie. Are you awake?" she looked towards me and blinked. "Uhm." Barley, maybe I should tell her, but what if you know, she doesn't believe me. What if it troubles her? No. I watch her, just like a guard dog. I will guard my friends and keep watched over them. That's what I will do. "Is it really okay for us to sleep here?" she nodded and walked her way over and lied next to me. I straighten myself and place the blanket over us. Everyone yawned and relaxed as we drift off to sleep.

In the morning we awoke at 11;00am. Hehe, it was more like at lunch. I was always the one to check the time I woke up. We were lucky that today wasn't a school day. I woke up everyone else and we all walk to the kitchen for lunch/breakfast we cooked bacon and spam. I heated the rice and we all got the dishes out. As soon as we thank god for the food we dig in like hungry pigs. It was funny really. Yuki barley chewed her food and when she almost choked I almost had a heart attack and I ran to give her water. She was fine afterwards and I told her not to eat fast. Then Mary played with her food and made shapes out of it, but she was worse she made it into bite size but she didn't chew I slapped her back and it came out a mess! Isabelle ate like a lady. She had nice posture and lady like manors but was eating like a hungry man. Janine and Annie ate a ton! I decided to take only three pieces of bacon and one spam to leave a lot for them. Besides I was cool with it. We all thanked Annie for the hospitality she's given us and walked to our homes. When I got home I ran straight to the bathroom to shower. I needed to be cleaned or I would stink!

Weeks after the incident in the garden troubled me. I couldn't focus thinking something bad would happen and it did.

_Weeks later_

"Hi misa!"I Turned around and was met by my most loveable friend Mary. She gave me a big hugged and release me to give me air to breathe in. I noticed that her hair wasn't her usual blonde hair; she had black steaks in it. "Mary did you highlighted your hair black?" she scoffed. "No silly!" she slapped my back. "I woke up this morning and found them here. Funny huh? But I like it!"

On my way to orchestra I met up with Annie. As I got close to her, her hair shined Bluish green. Oh no. "Hey, Annie do you notice your hair shines differently today?" She smiled at me. "Sure I do maybe it's my shampoo?" she laughed.

I looked around for Janine maybe the same thing happen to her. On my way I found Isabelle. As she approached me her hair was in curls and had pink ribbons in it. She normally has straight hair. "Ne Ne, MIsa-chan doesn't my hair look pretty today?" She smiled as she twirled around in her frilly dress. "I don't have a curler so I prayed to god that mom and dad would get me one. Then this morning my hair was already curly when I showered it stayed the same." She giggled.

"Hey did you see Janine today?" She shook her head. "Maybe she's sick it's not like her." She pouted. She was right. Janine was a hard studying student she never once stayed home even if she was sick to the bone.

I made my way to the girls' bathroom and walk over to the sink. This was just too weird I splashed water into my face and looked in the mirror. This can't be happening.

But it got worse.

The next day their hair changed color completely. Mary had full black hair and what surprised me the most was that her eyes where red. When I asked her if it was contacts she said that they weren't. Same thing happen with Annie except that her eyes where a pretty blue. When I met with Isabelle her hair was even curlier than the day before and she had green eyes! Today Janine came to school but she looked completely drained. I asked her if she needed water but she refused.

I made my way over to Yuki it seems that she and I wasn't affect by anything. "Yuki don't you think everyone is looking funny?" she scoffed. "There just cosplaying I'm sure of it." She said proudly. It was as if the world was going in circles.

_**The third day**_

This time everyone completely change. Mary had short black hair and red eyes skin as pale as a demon, her height even change! She completely looked different. Annie had Bluish green hair and blue eyes one was covered by an eye patch but I didn't question her, she also had short hair just like Mary's. When I met with Isabelle her hair was officially curly and she had light green eyes. I looked everywhere for Janine but she never showed up.

During lunch I heard a bunch of staff members talking when I heard Janine's name. I was shocked by what they said. Janine is missing! They say that her parents are worried sick and are running around looking for her. What in the world was going on?

When I told Yuki what was going she panicked and once more saying that it was nothing more but a cosplay.

As I walk back home, slowly thinking about what had happen I realize one thing, they were turning in to the black butler characters.

"Hm, you're very much an observer." I stopped and looked around. It was that voice, that mans' voice. "Where are you? And what are you doing with my friends? There not toys!"

"You will know in the meanwhile." The man's voice disappeared again and a gush of wind blew pass by me.

"Damiiiiiiiiiiiit!" I cursed out. I couldn't help them.

Now, what?


	2. Chapter 2

The turning point

Author's note- hehe, thanks to you guys who have favorite it and followed it. I'm also very thankful for people who also read it. Thank you very much and let's go on with the story.

I woke up the next day and was invited to Annie's house once again. All of us met there and we had a discussion. "Hey have you guys ever thought you look different from your usual look?" I questioned them. They suddenly changed their attitude and personality. "Sebastian please explain to her." I heard Annie say. The only thing was that Annie look exactly like Ciel and now she sounds like him. "Annie…" I said almost crying I really liked Annie and I still do. For some reason around her I felt good. I felt like I have finally found someone who likes me for who I am and docent judge me like the usually people. "Yes my lord," Mary or Sebastian bowed. "We have needed a body and soul to merged with and we have seen your friends and they were very well suited for such task." I nodded. "But why do you need it?"

"We needed it because our body has be gone to wither away. We had ran into trouble along the way and was fooled by one of our very well trusted companion. I take it you know what we are?"

I nodded, "A demon."

"Yes we were recently sent to the surface to investigate on a matter. While investigating we were tricked into drinking a fluid that have very well affected our bodies and the cells have begun to die and at a very fast pace. Of course being a demon we don't die but to walk around freely and be seen we need a body to use and your friends were perfect and after a while we finally merged with their soul and body, and have fully taken over them. Though they are still alive and cannot move or speak." He finished.

There stood lizzy, Ciel, and Sebastian.

I stared at them and right into their eyes. Then in Ciels eye I saw Janine and Annie tied up together and the same goes with the others. Sebastian smirk.

Yuki who was quiet the whole time finally asked my question.

"If you know their names, then do you know Janine? Where have she gone?" she asked.

Sebastian answered. "She and her body along with her soul merged with your friend Annie." Yuki's eyes open widely and she shakily ask, "But why?"

Once again it was the demon who answered. "The young master had more of an affect then all of us and needed at least two to merged with." I nodded but the thing that bothered me was this, "If you are a demon then what about lizzy last time I checked she was human and didn't know you were a demon." This time lizzy answered.

"Well Misaki-chan, I have soon passed on and have become an angel. When I have heard about the news I couldn't believe what I had been told and came to see him." She said and took a deep sigh. "But when my mother heard she poisoned them before I could see Ciel. When she saw me she flew away but the thing she didn't do was dispose the poison. I couldn't help myself when I saw Ciel dying so to took it also."

This girl is brave. I just can't believe that. I haven't actually fallen in love so I wouldn't understand. I just cannot see myself dying just to be with someone. How could you know if they would do the same?

"Then, can I have my friends back now?" Now it was Ciel's turn to speak. "You may not have them back we still need them." I sharpened my eyes. "Give them back." I said with venom. They can't just toy with them. There human beings and are my friends. ", After we cure ourselves. At the moment we have our bodies preserved so that they don't rot. Not until then you will have them. You also have to help with our investigation." I stared at them once more then leaned back. "Why do you need me for?" I asked with my head tilted back and my eyes closed. "You need to figure out the cure and help solve the investigation then you may have your friends back." He smiled sinisterly. "That's all you have to do." I nodded. "Then are you all staying at Annie's house?" They nodded.

"One more question. How did you fool everyone? Don't they notice or see the major difference in them?" Ciel snapped his finger. Sebastian answered. "Simply a spell, we could have use a tool from the demon world but it would be too short lasting."

I smiled. "Guess I'll be camping here for a while." They raised their eye brows while I smiled.

Yuki decided to do the same so she could keep watch. Just as she was doing I did the same but, with an additional of observing them. They were just fictional character's to me. It was a wander how in the world they came from a screen or book like that. I will just have to save the talking later because if they don't know it, it will be a hassle to explain.

_**The next day**_

Me and Yuki woke up to the smell of something unusual. It was very much like tea. We also smelled food and walked away to smell by using our five senses, smell. There we saw Sebastian and Ciel already awake and dressed. Yuki walked over to them and stared at the food.

Ha, well you see Yuki is the kind to really eat a bunch if looks and smells good. As Ciel drank his tea she waited for him to ask if she would like for some instead he continued to eat. That's when Yuki couldn't wait and took some. She quickly ran into a room and shut the door behind her. I laughed and walked back down before hearing Ciel saying that she was rude and Sebastian having to clean it up.

I made pancake with banana and omelet filled with cheese. As I filled up on the plate Yuki walked down and ate some with me. I grabbed some juice in the fridge and drank. You see Annie's mom always work early and she didn't mind us staying over and eating, guess it's because we were close with Annie.

It was too long ago but I remember meeting her at a mall three years ago when we were in sixth grade. It was fun really. I was really shy back then and didn't really had friends except for Yuki. Then when I met them they were the nicest people ever.

We saw Ciel walking over to us. "Would you like some?" I asked. He shyly nodded. I filled him a plate and sat him down next to us. When he tried it he smiled and ate it so fast. He then reach for another and placed it on his plate. Wah, so cute. I know it's kind of wrong of me to think that he's cute because he took Annie's body, but I think she will understand.

After breakfast he said that we needed to investigate. One thing that I don't know is what are we investigating on? I asked ciel once more and he said to ask Sebastian.

So here I am walking the stairs of Annie's house and walking towards his room. I knocked and he granted me permission to enter.

I sat down on the bottom of his bed and he stared at me. "Can I ask you something?" he nodded and smirk.

"What is this investigation about?" he sat next to me and I criss crossed my legs on the bed.

"You see we were investigating on these demons that were high ranks in the demon world and it seems they have been eating the most high class souls without contracting them,"

I nodded and he continued, "It is not right to eat a soul of such class without contracting because those souls are very rare and give of more power and it is like stealing." With that he ended it.

I thanked him and walk away. I sat in Annie's room and sat on her bed then laid I saw and ear and grabbed it. Annie's room was the nicest thing ever. Her room was painted light pink from bottom to top on the walls. Also she has a bed that can fit two people and a child. Her pillows were neatly stack and place at the head of the bed. Next to the pillows are big giant stuff bears that are white and they had white ribbons and their eyes were black. In the center of the stack of pillows is a big dog length wise. It was gray and white and had a red ribbon and also just like the bears it also had black eyes but with brown.

I really like how her room was styled. There laid a nice pretty pink mirror and pink ribbons. I of course am not a fan of Aoi (Blue) but for some reason I liked how the pinku (pink, yes in japan they say pink, pinku) look so soft.

I decided to wash up and get dressed for the day. I borrowed Annie's clothes. I liked dressing in Annie's clothes it was always so pretty. Annie always wears pretty dresses sometime she just gets lazy and just ends up sweat clothes.

Annie always let me use and play with her clothes. I felt so pretty in it. Currently I was wearing a thigh long dress and it had frills all over with a ribbon in the middle, of course the ribbon ends just in the back. The sleeves were quite long with white cuffs that had holes in it. Not just any hole but design in it. I really don't know what they call it but that's as easy it is to explain.

I heard a knock on the door and saw Sebastian and Ciel walk in. They looked at me then went to a chair in the room. "In Annie's memories they show you and her always dressing up her clothes. Why do you look dressing this way?" he said as he crossed his leg over the other. "I always act like a tomboy and it's because I always had to protect my family from loan sharks and from other people who they borrowed money from. So I decided to abandon being a girl and become a guard to protect my family. Then after I meet Annie everything change, she would always put pretty dresses on me and it ,made me feel special. That's why I owe her so much."

Ciel nodded and Annie who could still perfectly see and hear, saw and heard it. She cried a little feeling a bit pity for her.

Sebastian walked over and putted his hands in her hair. He started to make a better hair style with it and at the last step he took a cute clip from his pocket and placed in her hair.

"I found this in Mary's drawer she asked me to give it to you." he said finally smiling.

She laughed and thanked him. "Let's start the investigation."Ciel said and walked away with proud strikes. Hehe so funny.

Authors note- thank you for reading and please review~!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note-

Sorry! Updated so late!

I quickly changed into a bunny costume. It was a pajama and it had wars. I took my phone and set it on vibrate and the placed in my back pocket before I zipped up the pajama. I decided that we should split up and look for information.

I decided to head to the park because there was much more people. All I had to do was find weird people. That is people who don't look as normal. I decided to sit on a bench and looked around. All I saw was elders strolling around or coupled holding hands and smiling. I also saw little children playing in sand box.

I was kind of jealous because they all at least had a friend. Unlike me I use to sit there all by myself and build a sand castle. I looked up at the sky and looked at clouds. Some of them look like pictures most were just puffy looking.

"Um excuse me can I sit here?" I heard a man's voice say. I quickly looked towards were the voice was. It was a tall good looking guy. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled. I slightly blushed and nodded my head. He sat next to me and took out a book to read. I looked away when he saw me staring. I saw little children running around but one fell and started crying. In my attempt to help him the man next to me ran so fast to help the child that I didn't have much time to even get up.

Maybe he was an athlete or something I thought I mean he looked normal. "There, there you're alright now." The man said placing a cute band aid. I think it was cute. "Thank you mister!" the little child ran with his friend. "Don't fall now!" the man called out. He came back and sat down again. "That was really nice of you." I said smiling. He nodded and smiled back. Once more I stared up at the sky. My phone started to vibrate and I reach for my back pocket.

I click on my home button and slide it across to unlock it. It was a text from Annie's phone.

_**Annie's text-**_

_One thing I should tell you about them is that don't trust the good looking people. No matter what!_

I stared at the text and looked around. I wonder if he was spying on me or has a weird power. How did he know I was with a good looking guy?

I stood up and walk my way to an ice cream stand. I picked out a strawberry shortcake ice cream. It tasted so good. I hand the man the money but my hand was pushed aside. I looked at who had pushed my hand aside. It was once again the good looking man. "I will pay for her." He said. I was about to speak until he stood in front of me the ice cream man took it. "Thank you."

I said.

I started to speed walk away from the man but he seemed to follow. My arm was grabbed and I fell back. I looked up at him and he shushed me with a finger. I blushed but kept the message in mind.

He took my hand and pulled me out of the park. I tried pulling my hand away as he led me into a car.

"Don't worry I just want to take you out for something to eat." The man said. I shook my head as to say 'no thanks' yet he insisted.

"I'm sorry but my boyfriend is waiting." I lied. The man smirked. "May I ask where maybe I can drop you off?"

I shook my head again. "It's okay he expects me to walk there since we don't drive." He smiled.

I walked away and luckily I bumped into Sebastian and Marry. I quickly ran over and grabbed his arm smiling. I hope he could just play along.

The man once again walked over to us. "Is this your boyfriend?" I nodded. He looked at Sebastian and he smiled also. He quickly took the ice cream from my hand and took a bite of it. He held it in front of me and I ate it too. I smiled.

The man walked closer to us until he was right in front of us. My grip tighten and I hid behind Sebastian. He also took a step in front of me.

The man smiled and waved from me to come to him. I shook my head. He tried once more but again all I did was shook my head. Finally like I thought would happen. He punched Sebastian in the shoulder. Sebastian regained his senses and stood right in front of me protectively. Sebastian didn't punch or kick the man back. He just stood in front protectively. The man this time jumped and took my hand. Suddenly he was running away with me. I tried dragging him down but he was way stronger than I was. "Sebastian! Help!" he jumped and ran over to us. They were both running at the same speed.

I was getting dizzy and hungry. My ice cream was left behind at the scene on the floor as I was slowly passing out.

"Sebastian, where is Misaki?" I asked.

He bowed. "I believe I found the culprit and she has also. The culprit took her away. I'm very sorry but I let them capture her." He bowed.

Annie was getting angry as I could feel the burning anger inside of me.

"Do you know the location of where she is?" I asked.

He smirked and bowed. "Yes, my lord." Placing a hand over his heart.

I slowly was starting to awake feeling somebody was next to me. I always hated it when someone was there while I was asleep. I looked around and saw the man. Sebastian left me. Oh I am going to kill the shit out of him!

I stood up but once of my hands was chained to the bed side. "Let go of me." I said. I was getting mad and frustrated. Just who the hell did they think they were? "I'm sorry but I cannot do so." If it was possible I would have an anger mark on my forehead. " And why is that?"

He smiled. "Why I course I can't just let the princess run away." I sat down and took my phone out. Ha! At least I have that. I was starting to text Annie. Then I hit myself on the head. I didn't know where the hell I was. "Where am I?" he scoffed. "Uh-uh I won't let you get away." I really wanted to claw the man's throat out if possible. "Well then get me something to eat." I demand. He walked out and I was left alone. The room itself wasn't as bad. It was actually pretty I saw a cute bunny by the side of the bed and picked it up. It was white with a cute pink ribbon. I hugged it and laid back down.

"So what is the plan?" Sebastian bowed. "We will find her by her stuff animal." I nodded. "We will sneak in and if I may say you will have to save her while I looked around for information." I nodded. "Then we will do so. Tomorrow night if I may say." He bowed placing a hand at his heart. "Yes, my lord."

Authors note-

So sorry. It's a bit shorter by a few hundreds. I coulndnt update because I was lazy. Sorry! Please review or keep on reading! Bye bye


End file.
